Unexpected Friends
by KandiKitty
Summary: Hermione and Ginny through Parvati's eyes. Now centering more around Parvati and Lavender but the fluffiness from Hermione/Ginny is still present.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely kittens, here is a Ginny and Hermione fanfic but through Parvati's eyes. **

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Living in the same dorm with the same people for years, you learn things about them that others don't. For example Lavender is protective of Hormine but only when she isn't watching and Hermione is totally in love with Ginny Weasley. A brood accusation I know, but I've lived with her since our first year here, I know her whether she likes it or not- which is probably the latter. Every day I walk into the dorm and she is sulking in her bed, at first I thought it was because of Ron dating Lavender but when I saw her eyes darken at the sight of Ginny and Dean. I knew. I won't confront her about it, not yet at least. But... if she continues acting this way I might have to. She just isn't herself.

The tension in the dorm is getting horribly out of control, dare I say it? I miss the old Hermione! As well as the old Lavender... The room is completely split in two. On one side I have a love struck lavender squealing about how wonderful 'Ron Ron' is and on the other I have a mumbling depressed Hermione not even being able to focus on a book! This is madness pure madness. There was a knock on the door instantly Lavender jumped up assuming it was Ron. "Ron Ro- Oh Hermione it's for you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder sauntering back to her bed swaying her hips like she always does when she is hiding her emotions.

"Hermione can I have a word?" The red head asked. Even I could see she had been crying. In an instant my roommate was out of her bed and walking out with Ginny. I couldn't see Hermione's face but I know the expression it held.

"You see it too don't you." Lavender sighed joining me on my bed.

"Of coarse I do Lav-Lav" I smiled brightly trying to stifle my own laughter using Ron's nickname for her.

She sighed again "We should meddle. Ginny needs to know. Even if she doesn't return the feelings Hermione's has for her, she can at least not snog Dean in front of her." My best friends head hit my shoulder lightly.

"Didn't you see her eyes? Ginny's been crying. Bet Dean 'n her broke up." I leaned my head against hers.

"Even better! Let's meddle!"

I could feel her excitement building. "No. Well not yet. If she does't confess by the end of the week we will meddle."

Lavender nodded yawning and nuzzling into me a bit. "Ohhh-kay." she said sleepily.

I fell asleep to Lavender's hypnotic breathing. I don't know what time it was but I felt a hand on my shoulder and Hermione's voice filled my ears. "Parvati, I don't mean to wake you but if you and Lavender keep sleeping in this position both of you will have horrible kinks in your necks."

She was concerned about us? Wait she didn't did she? I opened my eyes fully nudging Lavender "Lavender wake up." I looked over to Hermione who was humming quietly to herself as she readied herself for bed. "Lavender." I pushed her a little harder and she startled herself awake

"Huh? What?" She groaned I nudged her and motioned over to our roommate. "Oh" she smiled. She saw what I did.

"Is Ginny okay 'Mione?" I asked getting up to change. "She seemed to have just stopped crying when she came."

"Mm... She and Dean got into a fight. Being the hothead she is she screamed and yelled. Ending in them breaking up." She sighed whether in content or amusement I didn't know. "We talked for rather a long time. I was able to make her laugh. She seems better now." She picked up the book she had spent a _week_ reading up and settled into her bed.

"Glad to hear that. Hate to see gryffindor lose the match tomorrow if she can't keep her head in the game." Lavender piped in after turning off the main lights.

"She'd never let that happen. Quidditch is her life." A bright smile broke her face- a true smile for once. She turned on her bed side lamp.

"Everything is going into place." Lavender mumbled drifting into sleep again.

"Mm agreed Lav-Lav" I smiled falling back into my bed, the last thing I heard was Hermione asking what we meant.

The next day gryffindor stomped Hufflepuff mostly thanks to Ginny being the kickass chaser she was and Ron being a brilliant keeper. I followed Lavender to the gryffindor changing room. The whole team was exiting together, Lavender was on her tippy toes looking for Ron. I looked back into the room and as the door was shutting I caught sight of something beautiful- Ginny had lifted Hermione off her feet and was kissing her in a mix of excitement and love.

"Yes!" I shouted smiling brightly.

"Did you find him?" my best friend asked.

I rolled my eyes "No! I saw-" I lowered my voice leaning into her ear "Ginny and 'Mione kiss!" I squealed.

"Shut it! You did not!?" She smiled brightly. We high fived finally happy to have our friend back.

"Run off or you will miss your boy!" I pushed Lavender in the direction the team was headed.

"Oh! Right! See you later Parvati!" She practically skipped off to her Ron-Ron.

I smiled contently. Everyone was happy, gryffindor won, the world was as it should be.

**Next Week**

Hermione was humming contently to herself as she picked up a new book. " Hermione, I think you should know. Lavender and I know about Ginny and you." A look of shock over came her face "Don't look so glum. We won't tell. That is personal you should tell people when you are ready. I just want you to know we are happy for you. And when you are ready to tell the world we will be right behind you the whole way." I smiled warmly at her.

Tears were brimming in her eyes "Oh...I don't.. Thank you. Just thank you."

"Andddd with that said. She can sleep in the room without having to sneak out early."

My brunette counter part blushed lightly. "So you noticed..."

"No I woke up early one morning to her leaving. Just know if you two want to...um get intimate... Let us know and we will find other arrangements."

Her blush took over her face before she hid in her book "My god! We are NOT ready for that!"

I laughed half out of relief and half out of amusement. In that moment Ginny came in groaning "Baby! I need help this potions essay is killing me!" She looked up catching my eyes "Oh shit...Um I mean Hermione not uh..." She turned scarlet.

"Love it's okay she knows." Hermione waved over her girlfriend patting her bed indicting her to sit.

"Oh? Thought you didn't want to tell anyone yet?" Ginny looked hurt.

"She didn't tell me, I just knew." I smiled and slowly turned into a smirk "Seeing you kiss her was a dead give away too. Last weeks game." I winked making them both blush. "On that noted you will be getting a talking to." Both girl scrunched up in confusion. "Well you are dating my friend! Meaning you get the 'hurt her and I murder you speech." Their smiles looked as though it would break their faces. I knew they were happy I was so accepting of their new found relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm I didn't think I would continue but why not? Here is part two for my lovely kittens.**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Lots a Lota Love, Kandikitty**

A week after winter break we were all settled back in. Hermione was back (more or less) to her normal bookish self. Except now you would see her out of the library. Lavender and Ron had broken but do to some unknown reasons (Something to do with saying anther girls name?), but she was getting back into the dating scene.

"Transfiguration is just not my class!" Groaned Lavender from her bed. She was laying on her stomach with her _Achievements in Charming _book out in from of her.

"Ask Hermione." I stated flipping through _The Dream Oracle._

She groaned again "She is out with Ginny again! Ever since they went public they spend all their time out on the ground being...coupley."

I laughed "So exactly how you and Ron were?" His name wasn't taboo like I thought it would have been but it seems she has her eyes on someone else. Who, I haven't figured out yet and she doesn't wish to tell me.

"He and I were NOT that bad!" She rolled to her side propping her head on her hand. "Were we?"

"Worse actually. They don't snog in public. They are just... cute." I shrugged on the last word. It fit them perfectly really.

"Help me!" Lavender pleaded throwing herself down on my bed.

"Alright alright" I rolled my eyes picking up her book. "What are we doing?" She began explaining the permamiters of the assignment. Truthfully it was quite easy I didn't understand why she needed help. Once her homework was done she pushed everything to do with it off the bed.

"Finally!" She stretched out giving me no room to lay down. "So Parvati"

"So Lavender?" I stood placing my homework and what not away.

"I've got a new crush!" She squealed hugging my pillow to her chest.

"Mmm I see who is he?" I was guessing it was a boy from another house since she didn't say a name.

"Nope! I can't tell you yet" She smiled brightly at my confused face.

"So you told me you have a crush but you can't tell me who? What was the point in that?"

I didn't get my answer as my favorite couple walked in holding hands talking. "Parvati, Padma is looking for you. She tried to catch you at dinner but you weren't there." Ginny said collapsing back on Hermione's bed.

"Neither of you were there actually." Hermione said disapprovingly at Lavender and I.

"It is not that late!" I said rolling my eyes "Lavender and I were doing homework half an hour before dinner and.." I trailed off as my eyes met the window it was dark. How long had we been in here?

"Lost track of time!" Lavender stated retrieving her stuff from the floor.

"Right...and your things are on the floor because?" Hermione crossed her arms not believing we simply lost track of time.

"I finished my homework." my best friend just shrugged turning to her own bed.

I shook my head as I left the dorm. I walked down the stairs intending to meet Padma outside Ravenclaw tower.

**Meanwhile back in Gryffindor girls dorm (Lavender's POV)**

"Thank god you're here!" As soon as Parvati was out the door I jumped up from my bed "I need your help!" Hermione had made her way to her bed. Ginny had moved over enough for Hermione to lay down as well. She had her back against the head rest and Ginny's head on her stomach.

"The transfiguration homework is not that hard Lavender I-" Before Hermione could finish I cut her off.

"No! I don't need help with that. Besides Parvati already helped me!"

Ginny tilted her head to stare at me. Her gaze was harsh like she was trying to read my mind. "Oh I get it. She wants our help confessing to Parvati." Ginny nuzzled back into Hermione yawing a bit.

"Well it's about time." The brunette sighed running her fingers through her girlfriends hair.

"What do you mean 'it's about time'? I just realized it over winter break!" I crossed my arms frustrated with them.

"Muggles call it a 'gay-dar'." Ginny mumbled half asleep. " Tell her bout it 'Mione."

"It means you can tell when other people are gay." Hermione shrugged as if it was the most obvious statement ever.

"Well! Are you going to help me or not!?" I asked. The more I thought about confessing the more nervous I became.

"Why do you want our help?" Hermione nudged Ginny a bit but she was fast asleep curled up around the older girl.

"One of you had to confess before all this," I motioned to them "happened. I mean it just doesn't happen. You just don't stare into their eyes and they are like 'oh hey I like you let's date.' That only happens in books!"

Hermione seemed to give this some thought. "Actually that is what happened between Ginny and I. That night she came in crying. We sat in the common room, she told me all about what happened and the conversation took many turns. Finally ending up in a content silence." She looked lovingly down at the red head. "We both looked over at the same time and she took my hand in hers. It was..." she seemed to be trying to form it into words. "Like that moment would last forever. At first I thought it was just me but she nodded answering my unasked question. I never believed in the notion of 'soul mate before but than again if you asked me about wizards and magic a couple years back I would have dismissed that as well." Her brown eyes met mine in an intense stare as if trying to drill something into me. "You realize dating Parvati is much different from what you are use to. For one there is everyone staring like Slugulus Eructo has been cast on you. Second Parvati is your best friend you can't just date her for a week than move on. If you want our help than you've got to be serious about her. I refuse to be part of a plan that may hurt her."

Hermione's words struck me deeply. She was right. If I was going to make such a drastic change in our dynamic, I'd have to know my feelings aren't just a passing phase. Hurting Parvati is the last thing I would ever want to do.

**Back to Parvati**

Padma's words were still ringing in my ears _"I know when someone likes my sister, Parvati. You were always so dense on the matters. Trust me Lavender Brown fancies you." _Lavender was my closest friend- my best friend. Didn't a famous muggle once say 'best friends were people who made your family question your sexuality'? Though the brunette had been more touchy than usual since our return from break. I mulled this over as I walked back up to the dorms. I opened the door quietly not wanting to wake anyone. The lights were out but Hermione was up with a lumos charm illuminating from her wand.

"Welcome back." She greeted softly with a smile. Ginny was laying with her taking up most of the bed. Lavender's curtains were drawn making me assume she was too asleep. "What did Padma want?" She asked curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Just wanted to talk. We don't see each other often due to being in different houses. We agreed to meet up once a week to keep up with what was going on." I stated simply getting ready for bed.

"Must be nice. Having a sister I mean. Being an only child... It's quiet lonely." Hermione had a sad smile but as Ginny moved in her sleep the sadness was erased. "Though dating her with all her brothers sometimes makes me happy to be the only child." We shared a smile before she whispered nox, extinguishing all light from the room.

I rolled to my right glancing at Lavender's bed. _'I know when someone likes my sister, Parvati.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I went from one chapter to three! My muse for this story just keeps growing let us see where it lead us shall we kittens? This chapter is about Parvati and Lavender but next one will be back to Hermione and Ginny.**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I was wide awake, sleep just refused to take me. It was finally the weekend and I and been looking forward to sleeping in but no. As soon as my head hit the pillow my mind went wild. I've barely seen Lavender since the night I talked to Padma, it was starting to worry me. I couldn't think of anything I've done to upset her. Finally the only plausible explanation was her new crush- she must be with him. Once that occurred to me my thoughts went ramped on Padma's words. It couldn't be true because my reasoning for my first freak out would be false. But if it it was true than it would explain all her semi unusual behavior around me. I needed to talk to someone and soon. As if the universe heard my plead, Ginny untangled herself from Hermione. I sat up and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Come on than." She whispered nodding to the door. We sat down in front of the fire place that still had a small fire in it. "Right than. What's on your mind." She smiled softly at me.

"I won't ask how you knew. So I'll just get to the point, since earlier this week Lavender has been avoiding me, Padma's words won't leave my head and I've barely slept!" I rushed it out in one breath sighing at the end finally happy to tell someone.

She scrunched her eye brows together "Thought you and Padma just talked about meeting once a week?"

I rolled my eyes "No... She believe Lavender fancies me and thought I should know as to not give her false hope if there wasn't a chance."

This seemed to confuse the redhead even more "Wait you're gay?"

I sighed in frustration maybe I should have talked to someone else. "Mum and dad thought us to never limit ourselves. So I've never thought of gender as a boundary or a factor in who I date. Love is love."

Ginny's smile over took her face. "That explains so much!" She looked as though she was going to continue until loud foot steps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Right than! To the pitch!" Harry announced looking at the quidditch team "Ginny! Why aren't you ready? Hurry up, we've got a game against slytherin in a couple hours! We need to practice a bit more!" The team followed him out the portrait.

"Duty calls." She shrugged heading off to her room.

That conversation only answered my question of why Ginny was up so early. In other words she was no help. Well she did let me tell her all I over thought about last night... Okay so she was a little help. I sat staring at the fire for a bit longer. One question kept floating around my head. _What would I do if Lavender does have romantic feelings for me?_

I started to wonder how long I had been sitting there when a heard of gryffindors rushed through the common room dressed as much as wizardly possible in scarlet and gold. "Hurry up! We've got to eat and get to the pitch before the slytherin's get all the good seats!" someone yelled across the crowd. In mere seconds the common room was empty again. I hadn't seen Lavender or Hermione leave so I walked back up to the dorm. Like the other's they too were dressing in gryffindor colors.

"Parvati where have you been?" Hermione asked worried "Get dressed or you'll miss the match." She shrugged her bag on to her shoulder before heading out "Meet you two on the pitch!" were her parting words before the door closed.

"Are you alright?" Lavender looked as though she hadn't been sleeping well or maybe not at all. "It was odd not to wake to you telling me to get up." she smiled.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah... just talked to Ginny about some stuff..." My eyes wondered to the window.

"What stuff?" Her voice had a hint of nervousness.

"She knows more than I thought... But knows less than I thought?" I said it as a question. It was hard to explain how Ginny knew things I thought she shouldn't and didn't things she should.

"Parvati that doesn't make sense in the slightest." She smiled again as she walked over to me embracing me in a warm hug. She pulled away still smiling. "Get dressed. I'll wait for you at the table." She pressed her lips to mine in a sweet soft kiss. As if instinct I kissed back readily. Before I could process the whole thing she was half out the door "Hurry up now!"

As I was getting dressed all of my questions seemed to answer them selves.

Did Lavender hold romantic feelings for me? _Yes_

If she did would she act on them? _Obviously_

Why had Lavender been avoiding me? _she was waiting to do that_

I made my way through the great hall looking for my roommate. She was seated with a group of under class men I hadn't really talked to.

'-that is why you should take divination! Oh Parvati finally the girls were just asking me abo-" I cut her off with a kiss of my own gaining some gasps from the student closest to us.

I smiled as I pulled away sitting next to her. "She is right divination is one of my favorite classes here. You should defiantly take it if your schedule allows for it." I kept talking like nothing happened and soon the under class men started responding asking questions and the like about teachers and classes apparently they hadn't thought to ask anyone about it. They were all just thinking about getting through this year. At some point during our conversation Lavender cam back. Joining in and adding her own thoughts. As she talked I took her hand in mine gaining a bright smile and a light squeeze around my hand.


End file.
